


📷🌆💵❤💋

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet/Abby Gerhard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not sure what to think, Abby."  
Carol and Abby were in Abby's kitchen. Carol was practically in tears as she confessed to Abby her fears about the new work Therese had taken on. Abby patted Carol's hand sympathetically.  
"Has she given you any reason to doubt her?" Abby asked?  
Carol sighed,"No, no, not really but...."  
Abby's hand tightened around Carol's as a tear escaped Carol's eye, running down her cheek. Carol wiped it with her free hand.  
"But the other day, when I thought to surprise her with lunch, I saw....", Carol paused.  
"What? What did you see?"  
Carol cast her eyes down. "The way she looked at her model as she was arranging some clothing on her. The motion appeared prolonged and the look between them was...."  
"Was what?"  
"Intimate" a teary Carol whispered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Abby, I know that look. Hell, we've been together 10 years now. She's no longer 19 and I'm, omg, 44. "  
"Abby, I'm scared I'm losing her".  
Abby reached over to hug Carol.  
"Did Therese say anything?"  
"I turned and left. I don't think she knew I was there".  
"Oh, Abby, I'm old. I knew this day might come yet I'm not prepared for it."  
Carol's body shook as she wept openly in Abby's arms. Between sobs Carol garbled out she "loved Therese, couldn't live without her."  
Abby let Carol cry till she couldn't cry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol was quiet for days, well, quieter than usual. Therese, now that she had her own photography business, worked long days, odd hours and often traveled to locations for client shoots.  
Once she did well at a fashion layout her name got around and other fashion magazines and houses of fashion started to seek her out.  
Therese still had her regular mom and pop type clients but found models and fashion work not only more exciting but also more lucrative.  
Most even paid her expenses.  
The only drawback was how it took away from her time with Carol but then Carol abd Abby's furniture business often conflicted with their private life. Carol often attended estate sales on weekends and, now and then, flew to other cities to hunt for a specific item for a client and stayed over night. So Therese didn't forsee a problem. Yee, she often dragged herself home, late, so they rarely dined together these days. That's why Carol thought to bring Therese lunch that day, from Therese's favorite Chinese restaurant. Later, that afternoon, when the shoot was ended and her model was dressing, Therese found the unopened container of pork lomein in the bin in the outer office.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol did not approach the subject wuth Therese. She was too afraid of the answer.  
As she showered she cupped her breasts.   
Sigh, she thought, the reason I wear underwire now, to give the illusion of youth.  
Towel drying she looked at herself in the mirror, pinching the soft flesh on her abdomen.  
Another sigh.  
Carol slipped on her robe. Therese had not yet returned home. She was meeting Dannie and Phil for a long over due drink. Carol had been invited along but she begged off. She hated being the third wheel.   
Then...she wondered.  
Was Therese really out with her friends? She decided to call Dannie's number. Phil picked up.  
"Hello?"  
Carol didn't know what to say.  
"Hello",Phil said again.  
Carol hung up quickly.  
She went to the kitchen and took the bottle of rye from the cabinet and poured herself a drink.  
One drink quickly became two and then three.  
Soon the bottle was empty, sitting on the coffee table and Carol lay, in a drunken stupor on the couch.  
In her dreams she saw Therese making love to the dark haired model she saw that day. Therese kissed the woman passionately, removing her clothes and claiming her as her own. In Carol's dreams, Therese had replaced her with a younger lover. A lover without an ex husband and without a teenage daughter. A lover without baggage.  
A lover whose breasts had no need of support and whose abdomen was toned and taut, unmarred by the stretch marks of pregnancy.  
Carol wept, in her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Therese returned home around midnight only to find a drunken Carol, with her robe open enough to expose her naked body, snoring loudly on the couch.  
"Jesus, Carol", Therese muttered, as she gently placed a blanket over her naked llovers body.  
Come early morning, as Therese was leaving for a sunrise shoot, Carol was still sound asleep, snoring, on the couch. Drool wet her chin. The blanket was on the floor, Carol's legs spread open, the robe was practically off exposing Carol in rhe raw.  
Therese quickly snapped some pictures of the sight before her, from various angles thinking to show Carol how drinking was affecting her. She gave Carol a brief kiss on the forehead, which made Carol let out a loud snort and left the apartment, making sure to lock the door after.  
Much later Carol awoke, looked around her, stumbled to her feet, knocked over the empty bottle of rye and made her way, gingerly, to the bathroom.  
She looked at their bed. It bore no evidence of Therese ever having been home. Carol's hung over, still drunk mind quickly assumed the worst. Therese had used Dannie and Phil as cover and spent the night in another woman's arms and bed. Therese no longer loved her. Her fear had finally materialized. Therese had found someone closer in age, with the glow of youth, who could offer her an unfettered life. Fun, excitement.  
Carol slurred her words, as she held to the wall, making her way to the bathroom. Holding onto the bathroom sink she caught a glimose of herself in the mirror. Eyes bloodshot. Face haggard. "I'm old, no longer desirable to a young lover" she thought.  
Her blinding hangover made light intolerable. Reaching into the medicine cabinet she took out the APC, opening it, dumping a few into her hand and, filling her hand with water from the tap, swallowed them down.  
"I have to get dressed, go to work", she thought but the headache persisted. She shook a few more into her hand, quickly swallowing those.  
Still drunk, forgetting she had all ready taken more than enough APC, Carol poured a handful and swallowed those, thinking,"Abby will be angry if I don't show, today of all days". A big out of town client was coming.  
"I have to lay down", she thought.  
As Carol let go of the bathroom sink, the room spun around her and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
Hours later Abby would find her.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol lay in the ED getting her stomach pumped.  
Abby paced in the waiting area anticipating the arrival of Therese.  
Therese ran into the waiting room. Spying Abby she blurted out "Abby, where is she? Where's Carol?"  
Abby grabbed Therese to sit her down. "She's in back, being seen to."  
"What happened?"  
Abby explaimed when Carol didn't call, or show, at the store, she attempted to ring her but no one answered.  
"I tried calling you, Therese".  
Therese sighed. "I was out on a shoot."  
"So I closed the store, hopped a cab and came to the apartment. When no one answered I let myself in and found Carol, passed out on the bathroom floor with an empty bottle of APC next to her".  
"You don't think Carol?"  
"No, no, I don't."  
Therese got up from the chair. "I need to go to her".


	6. Chapter 6

After "lying" that she was Carol's niece, her only living relative, Therese was ushered back to Carol's cubicle.  
Carol lay, in a hospital gown, warmed blanket covering her, an IV of fluid flowing through her and the sides of the bed up so she wouldn't fall out.  
Therese rushed over to Carol, took her free hand in hers, pushed the sweaty blonde hair off Carol's forehead and whispered,"I'm here, baby, I'm here".  
Carol slept on.  
Soon a nurse walked in, said "excuse me" as she replaced the empty IV bag with a full one.  
Therese took the opportunity to ask about Carol coming home.  
"I know they're waiting for a bed for her, miss. The doctor wants her to stay the night. But the doctir should tell her yourself."  
Therese asked to speak to Carol's doctor.  
An hour later a very pretty thirty something woman pushed the curtain aside and walked in.  
"I'm Dr. Cantrell and I understand my patient is your aunt?"  
Looking at Carol, Therese turned and said,"Yes, that's right."  
"Your aunt took a few too many pills along with too much alcohol. We've pumped her stomach contents to remove as much as we could. She's not young anymore so I'd like to keep her over night, just to make sure she's okay. Maybe, late tomorrow she can go home."  
"Can I stay with her?"  
Dr. Cantrell eyed Therese suspiciously.  
"You're Therese I gather?"  
Therese shook her head yes.  
"She was asking for you during her lucid moments. And you're her neice?"  
"Yyyeesss", a nervous Therese replied.  
Dr. Cantrell paused.  
"I'd like to talk with you in private, Therese."


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Cantrell opened a door to an inner examining office, ushering Therese in asking her to take a seat while she took a seat across from her.  
"Therese, your aunt..." Dr. Cantrell paused.  
Crossing her arms over her chest, "Look, she said some things which lead me to believe she is not your aunt."  
Therese went white as a sheet.  
"I...I"  
Dr. Cantrell put up her hand to stop her.  
"Look, your private life is your private life but I need to know the truth in order to help my patient.:  
"She said enough to lead me to believe you two are lovers. Personally it is neither here nor there to me but medically it is since Carol is very troubled and accidentally over medicated while in an alcoholic stupor. Carol thinks you're cheating on her with a younger woman. Now I'm not Dear Abby and don't want to be but what affects my patient is important."  
Therese was mute. Carol had evidently said things. Carol also thought she was cheating.  
With who? Why?   
"So, Therese, are you her niece?"  
"No", Therese replied meekly. "No".  
"Good." Dr. Cantrell stood up. "We'll go with the aunt/niece cover story so you can stay the night with her. I suggest Carol attend AA meetings and you two either talk things out or seek counseling".  
Extending her hand to shake Therese's, Dr. Cantrell said, warmly,"I wish you all the best, Therese. You and Carol."


	8. Chapter 8

Before Carol was taken to her room on the med ward Therese spoke to Abby in the waiting area.  
Abby had dozed off in the interim.  
Shaking Abby awake, Therese told her shecwas staying with Carol tonight. Could Abby go to their apartment and bring a change of clothing for Carol? "Oh, and, Abby? Remove all the alcohol in the house, please. Toss it, give it away. Just get it out."  
"Okay, Therese", a shocked Abby replied.  
"Um, Abby? How long have you had a key to our apartment?"  
"Since the start, why?"  
"Nothing,really. I'm glad you do otherwise I would have lost her".  
Abby hugged Therese, whispering,"We both would have lost her, kiddo."


	9. Chapter 9

Carol slept peacefully, whilst Therese kept watch.  
The empty IV bag beeped once it emptied causing a nurse to enter with a new bag and Carol to waken.  
Putting her free hand to her forehead, Carol asked,"Where am I?"  
"Mrs. Aird, you're in hospital", replied the nurse as she adjusted the flow of the IV. "My name us Florence. I'm your nurse for this shift. You've been admitted for observation over night. Seems you've had quite a rough day."  
Fluffing Carol's pillow and adjusting her blanket,"Can I get you anything?"  
"No, no thank you" .  
It was only then Carol realized Therese was in the room.  
When the door closed behind Florence, Therese sprang up to be by Carol's bedside.  
"I'm here, Carol" as she held Carol's hand in hers.  
"Darling"  
Therese leaned in to place a soft kiss on Carol's lips.  
Later, much later, they would talk. For now all Therese knew, and wanted, was Carol.  
Therese sat on the edge of the bed. Carol touched Therese's cheek only to realize it was wet with silent tears.  
Carol whispered,"Darling, don't cry".  
Therese took Carol's hand in hers, kissed it and brought it to her own heart.  
"You can't ever leave me, Carol. Please. I was so scared I would lose you today."  
"Oh, my darling girl."  
Therese managed a smile. "That's just it. I'm not a girl anymore. I'm a woman. Your woman, babe. Only yours. I love you so much, Carol." As her tears sprang more freely.  
Carol patted the area near her. "Come, lay with me, darling".  
"But..."  
"Come".  
Therese did as she was beckoned, laying on the side away from the IV.  
Later, when her nurse, went to check on her patient, she found the two of them in bed.  
Florence smiled. Dr. Cantrell had taken her aside thus she was aware. How could she not be? Dr. Cantrell and Florence were lovers thus the doctor had ensured she would be Carol's nurse for the night.  
Florence closed the door behind her, softly, so as not to waken the two lovers who slept peacefully in each others arms.


End file.
